Echo
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Ela não te responde mais.


**Obs.:** Fic nunca betada e escrita para o projeto _United States of Multi Fandom_ do fórum 6v.

_Todo o universo de Avatar – o do garoto com seta na cabeça – é da Nick e do Bryke, eu não tenho nada haver com isso._

**- - x - -**

**Echo**

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

- Como você já sabe, Lin, eu não enxergo como uma pessoa normal, é como se meus pés fossem os meus olhos. É graças ao poder da dobra e da terra que eu posso ver onde tudo está.

Com os olhos vidrados na figura forte de sua mãe, você ouvia atentamente tudo o que ela falava. Não se atrevia a perder nenhuma palavra, nenhum movimento. Essa era a sua primeira aula oficial de dobra de terra, e você havia esperado muito por esse dia.

- Ao contrário do que seu amigo com cabeça de ar acredita, na dobra de terra não há outro ângulo ou soluções inteligentes... Aqui você tem que bater de frente, enfrentar o que vier, mas para conseguir isso, você precisa ser estável e forte igual a uma rocha.

Então, você olhou para a rocha posta a sua frente, sua missão era apenas move-la. É obvio que a filha de Toph Beifong sabia alguns movimentos de dobra de terra, mas eram coisas simples, nada comparado a mover uma rocha inteira.

"_Bata de frente, Lin. Enfrente! Seja estável e forte._" você pensou enquanto sentiu uma faixa de tecido ser amarrada sobre seus olhos.

- Lembre-se: Sinta a terra. Veja com os seus pés.

Você respirou fundo, era impossível enxergar sem os olhos, mas a sua mãe conseguia, e ela havia ensinado ao Aang e a todos os oficiais da policia dos dobradores de metal. E ela iria te ensinar também, e você iria aprender.

- Visualize a ataque, Lin! – ela ordenou.

Os pés descalços já estavam sujos, mas isso era normal para você, afinal "sapatos são para idiotas" era uma regra dentro da sua casa. Você bateu-os o chão, mas nada aconteceu, a terra não mandava nenhuma resposta. Bateu-os novamente, e mais uma vez, mais duas, mais três. Nada.

- Bata de frente. – você sussurrou para si mesma, batendo mais uma vez os pés no chão.

Então, você sentiu!

Um pequeno tremor atingiu seus pés, o que fez você sorrir. Conforme você andava, os tremores foram ficando mais fortes e a escuridão foi se transformando e ficado visível.

- Seja estável e forte. – mais uma vez você sussurrou, "encarando" a rocha posta no seu caminho – Visualize e ataque!

Você fez um movimento forte com os braços, e logo seus pés sentiram tremores de algo grande e pesado se arrastando pela terra.

- Consegui! – você gritou na direção da sua mãe, ambas estavam sorridentes – Você viu, mamãe? Eu movi a rocha! Eu fiquei estável, visualizei e ataquei, como você falou para fazer!

- Eu sabia que você conseguiria, criança! – disse Toph risonha – Você é minha filha, não é?! O que esperar da filha da maior dobradora de terra do mundo?

Arrancando a faixa dos olhos, logo você se pôs a correr em direção a sua mãe, e ela te recebeu de braços abertos.

- Quando eu crescer, eu quero ser igual a você, mãe! – ela riu e te abraçou fortemente.

- Vou lembrar-me disso você estiver na adolescência...

_Tum..._

_Tum..._

_Tum..._

O som dos seus punhos batendo contra o chão frio é a única coisa da qual você escuta enquanto repassa mentalmente essa cena vezes e mais vezes. Você está na escuridão, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

_Tum..._

A sensação é horrível. Desesperadora.

_Tum..._

Você foi perdendo tudo o que tinha aos poucos. Primeiro foi sua mãe, depois Tenzin, o seu trabalho... E agora fora tirado o que mais te fazia ser o que você é. Ou era.

_Tum..._

A terra não te responde mais.

- Desculpe-me, mãe. – _Tum_. – Eu falhei em tudo...

_Tum..._

Você até finge ouvir a voz de Toph dizendo-lhe que Tenzin e sua família estavam a salvo, juntamente com a Avatar. Mas a verdade é que essa é a sua própria voz repetindo as palavras "_forte"_ e "_estável"_, mais uma vez baixinho, para ninguém ouvir.

_Tum..._

Fazia anos que você não chorava, afinal rochas não choram, estas são as suas próprias palavras. Mas essa noite você se permitiu; pesadas gotas salgadas descem pelo seu rosto cansado e morrem na terra.

E ela não te responde.

_Tum..._

Ela nunca mais o fará.

_Tum..._

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:** Fazia tempos que eu queria escrever uma fic sobre a Lin, e aqui está! Os trechos são da música Echo, do Jason Walker, inspiração de um vídeo que vi no tumblr, mas perdi o link. Palmas para mim.

Em todo caso, espero que gostem.


End file.
